


Fanvid: Lovers in a Dangerous Time

by ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [20]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera is a bamf and so is her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Lovers in a Dangerous Time




End file.
